


ángel

by seraphiim



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphiim/pseuds/seraphiim
Summary: —Es un abismo —dice. Su voz suave, en un susurro casi lejano—, un abismo de desolación y desesperación.
Relationships: Seragaki Aoba/Trip/Virus
Kudos: 1





	ángel

**Author's Note:**

> inspirado en _engel_ de rammstein.

—Es un abismo —dice. Su voz suave, en un susurro casi lejano—, un abismo de desolación y desesperación.

Uno, dos, y tres movimientos, los pasos que se oyen detrás de la puerta, la respiración que se acelera. Cuatro movimientos, la mano que se posa sobre el pomo e intenta girarlo, las lágrimas que amenazan con dejar las cuencas. Cinco movimientos y la acción que desiste. Seis movimientos, el taconeo que golpetea con fuerza sobre la cerámica resuena. El sonido que se aleja del oído y el soplo que deja los labios.

—Algunos se mantienen en pie, otros huyen presos del miedo. Algunos gritan, pero sus voces y lamentos son callados dentro de ese lugar donde nada podía ser visto, además de una tétrica negrura —los dedos se crispan, el vello se eriza—. Es un abismo —repite, los dientes muerden incesantes el labio inferior, haciendo daño—. Es la llamada _oscuridad_.

Las piernas tiemblan frenéticamente, tropiezan con cada caminar y las manos no reaccionan al intentar sostener el libro, que cae generando un ruido sordo en medio de una habitación desolada. Pretende mantener los pies aún firmes al suelo, pero las extremidades lentamente se mueven, tiritan y se rompen.

Cae sin poder evitarlo.

La roja portada se destruye, se convierte en partes. Las blancas hojas se dispersan por el suelo y las manos intentan moverse con rapidez para recolectar cada una de ellas, con frenesí, con desespero. Es un mar de blanco convertido en amarillo, vainilla que se aleja y que huele a humedad y antigüedad, falta de completo uso; tinta que se esparce entre líneas y palabras que se difuminan al ignorar el vaso con agua ubicado sobre el velador cercano.

Página seis, página veintiocho, página doscientos cuatro, la primera no aparece.

Gateando, intenta buscar las faltantes. La alfombra se siente suave bajo las rodillas una vez que se acerca al armario; el algodón de ésta le invita a dormir al momento de colocar la mejilla sobre ella e intentar, entre penumbras, cumplir con la tarea. Aunque sin encontrar nada, sin conseguir lo que desea. Las cortinas son oscuras, escasa luz de luna les atraviesa. Se encamina en dirección a la cama, mas es difícil, demasiado difícil. Teme encender la luz para observar con mayor claridad, no lo hará, porque no quiere verles. Los pasos se intensifican, su cuerpo suda frío, su cabeza da vueltas, y el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse le hace llorar. El aire le deja, el oxígeno confabula con el miedo y le abandona. Una de las figuras permanece estática junto a la puerta, le observa con burla. Su sonrisa es brillante, en cambio, sus ojos oscuros.

El pánico le paraliza.

La negrura bajo celestes sábanas de seda le invita a adentrarse en sus confines. Las hojas son ignoradas al introducir su mano bajo la cama y comenzar a tantear; siente el vidrio rasmillar, cortar sus dedos y hacerle sangrar; el azulado del algodón se baña de carmín con un jadeo que aflora en el silencio. _No hay nada_. Su flequillo cae sobre su mirada, haciendo que bufe con hastío, levantando con enojo las sábanas que no le dejan observar más allá. Intenta que sus ojos se acostumbren a ese negro total cuando siente el papel bajo sus yemas.

El éxito a su tarea se expresa como una sonrisa en el rostro y un suspiro de alivio desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

— _Ellos viven tras el brillo del sol, separados de nosotros infinitamente_ —su cabeza asiente al pronunciar las palabras impresas en el papel—. Ren suele decir que no lo merezco. ¿Le escuchas?

Sarcástica es la risa que rompe la inexistente tranquilidad, un tanto ahogada, hace vibrar tímpanos que intentan ser resguardados tras las sucias palmas de sus manos.

—¿Quién asegura eso, _Aoba_? —pregunta la voz, un tono familiar con el que nunca había debido simpatizar del todo.

Sus dedos no sangran. La alfombra es de un gris pálido y las cortinas son de igual color. Las blancas sábanas tienen una oscura y gran mancha sobre ellas. El sitio resulta ajeno para la pasada memoria.

Su cabeza no deja de doler.

La figura le mira, respira, da largos pasos hasta su posición. Sus labios se mueven intentando formular palabras, disculparse por sus hechos, pedir perdón porque no ha querido hacerlo, no era su culpa. _Realmente no quería hacerlo,_ piensa, implora. Sus piernas se deslizan veloces y la firme superficie del suelo rasga sus rodillas, produciendo un desagradable ardor. Sus manos tiran de las cubiertas e intenta resguardarse de alguna forma. Huir. Vivir.

Sin embargo, están aquí, han venido por él, es demasiado tarde.

— _Tenemos miedo y estamos solos._ Nadie vale nada, Ren mentía, todos lo hacían —y las lágrimas dejan sus orbes en compañía de un dulce gesto adornando sus labios—. No logro mantenerme en pie.

—¿Quién asegura eso, _Aoba_?

—Es un abismo —reitera—. He lanzado vida y cuerpo a un oscuro abismo.

Una agradable sensación de calor se presenta en su interior al sentir los dedos contrarios ocultos entre sus cabellos, acariciando con delicadeza, extrema delicadeza que resulta extraña, mas reconfortante, amada. El primer golpe viene acompañado de firmes falanges que jalan el cuero cabelludo, uñas que clavan en la piel y hacen al cuerpo estremecerse. El toque de labios con gusto insípido quema cuando el segundo golpe aterriza contra su rostro, una mueca de dolor rompe la tierna sonrisa antes entregada. El sabor a hierro se presenta tras la bofetada, mientras el tercer golpe es imprevisto, viene acompañado de un murmullo tan afectuoso como dañino, dando lugar a una bota que se incrusta en la carne, generando un gemido desconsolado.

Las largas uñas se incrustan en uno de sus tobillos y le arrastran consigo. Intenta patear, gritar por ayuda, mas nadie viene en su auxilio. La sombra en la habitación desaparece, el demonio de sus pesadillas aparece en su reemplazo. Una mano sobresale entre el pequeño espacio entre el suelo y el soporte de metal que sostiene la cama, y la oscuridad le abraza.

Le teme tanto, tiene miedo. Y su cabeza no deja de doler.

—No sé dónde se encuentra, ya no sé nada de él.

—Los ángeles no mienten, _Aoba-san_ —la mirada clava en su consciente y el conocido sadismo tinta una sonrisa suave que podría ser una de las más bellas—. No quieres que otros se hagan cargo de ti. No serán compasivos como nosotros lo hemos sido contigo.

Susurra una de las voces en su oído, melodiosa. Las lágrimas no dejan de caer por sus mejillas, su cuerpo no deja de temblar y su corazón bombea con prisa, una y otra vez, ahogándole en ocasiones. Las palabras no pueden ser formuladas ni mucho menos dichas; él no permitirá que las oraciones dejen esos labios agrietados, pintados de escarlata que desciende por la barbilla, tinta la tela que alguna vez fue blanca.

No sabe cuándo, sin embargo, el hecho no causa sorpresa alguna, es más, le espera venir, como cada día. La gruesa aguja atraviesa la carne, el espeso líquido recorre sus venas y el dolor mueve violento el cuerpo. Intenta callar, siempre intenta callar, todo el tiempo intenta callar, mas un agudo lamento atraviesa el oído y nubla el pensamiento. A estas alturas, se siente cansado de luchar contra imposibles, porque después de todo, desafiar a la autoridad terminó llevándole directo al que sería su final.

—Una vez oí decir a alguien que _quien lleva una buena vida en la Tierra_ —comenta Virus, el contacto de las yemas quema cuando éstas se pasean por sus desnudas piernas, adornadas de cardenales violáceos y amarillos verduscos—, _será un ángel después de la muerte._ Una bella frase.

—He sido bueno, lo prometo.

—Sabemos que lo has sido, pero podrías serlo aún más. ¿No lo crees, Trip?

Entre la penumbra de una habitación casi carente de toda iluminación, puede verles. Los trajes perfectamente acentuados a sus figuras, el cabello rubio peinado con gran similitud, las botas que hacen presión contra sus nudillos al dejar su posición en el suelo. Los huesos truenan, los labios resecos se separan dejando salir un gemido moribundo. Ese gesto en el semblante de uno de ellos lo conoce: una mirada mordaz que contrasta con la dulzura que en ocasiones bañan sus palabras y ese cálido susurro que le dice que debe dormir, que todo estará bien cuando despierte.

—Sabes qué pasará si no nos lo dices, podemos recompensarte si lo haces —añade Virus, mientras Trip le mira sin pronunciar palabra.

—No lo sé, no lo recuerdo bien. Sei siempre dijo que alejarse demasiado sería un reto, demasiado peligroso para él. No contaba con la energía necesaria. No estamos preparado —y ríe, porque él había sido lo estúpidamente temerario como para viajar solo, separarse de su lado mientras debía ayudar a su hermano a dejar su prisión. Solo, sin compañía siquiera, creyendo que poseía las suficientes tácticas para poder recolectar la información necesaria en el bando enemigo y luego regresar con él.

Cuánto se arrepentía ahora. Qué sería de Sei en ese mismo instante.

Su cuerpo comienza a dejar el poco calor que le queda, la pesadez se hace dueña de sus extremidades. El cansancio consume cada partícula de su cuerpo, y se siente derrotado.

Ya no puede continuar así.

—El cielo no recibe a traidores... Y _Dios sabe que no quiero ser un ángel._

La estridente risa siempre rompe la calma buscada en plenas sombras.

—El infierno estará encantado de recibirte —dice Trip, sumamente irónico.

—Las almas perdidas se deleitan con los ángeles caídos —añade Virus.

La fría superficie del suelo le cobija, las paredes pierden el color que jamás tuvieron, la luz de la única farola empieza a desvanecerse lentamente, tan lentamente como comienzan a descender sus párpados esperando a que todo acabe.

—Quédate, no me dejes ahora —es una orden que no sabe a quién va dirigida realmente e incluso así, ambos le ignoran rotundamente.

Su respirar se hace irregular, demasiado irregular, y el sueño le consume en totalidad. La metálica puerta crea un chillido que atraviesa el oído al moverse y resuena estridente al cerrarse completamente.

Su vista desaparece tras el tenue brillo del que alguna vez fue una viva mirada.

Cómo se encontrarán su abuela, sus amigos, aquellos que alguna vez fueron parte de su vida, que se preocuparon por su alegría y bienestar. ¿Será que ellos o alguien siquiera todavía recuerda su casi extinta presencia? Tres meses son suficientes para olvidar por completo al que alguna vez fue tu compañero, piensa, y las esperanzas comienzan a desvanecerse.

Todo está perdido.

Esa figura de sombras extraña siempre le observa sin decir nada una vez que Virus y Trip dejan la habitación, se pasea por el cuarto, camina con suma calma y luego desaparece, reaparece y vuelve a desaparecer. Aoba suele sonreír ante el tonto pensamiento que cruza siempre por su cabeza al verle.

_«Me estoy volviendo loco»_

Tal vez, mañana será un nuevo día.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
